


新婚夫妇

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 年下, 新婚夫妇, 警察 - Freeform, 部门经理
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 很沙雕也很可爱，我很喜欢的一篇
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	新婚夫妇

刚结婚的老公和老婆。

老公是警校刚毕业的小警察，老婆是公司部门经理。

结婚第一天晚上老婆睡死了对老公上下其手（摸胸和屁股），老公硬生生的被摸醒了而老婆依然在睡觉，后来又摸了一会儿才安静下来，老公感觉自己仿佛被嫖了还没给钱。

第二天老婆做早饭时委屈巴巴的从后面环住老婆的腰说你半夜摸我给我摸起反应了，然后你还一直睡觉。老婆一手握着平底锅的把一手摸在老公的脸上，微微侧头下巴上亲了一口说：“乖哦，亲你一口补偿你，早餐马上做好了，快去洗手拿盘子。”老公感觉自己像是怀了孕的妓女，想去找嫖客负责，而嫖客一直在转移话题。

第二天晚上果不其然，老公又被摸醒了，今晚更过分摸完腹肌直接继续往下摸，今天是真的摸起反应了，可老婆又一次的睡死了。老公心想这大概就是那个妓女委屈又不想让嫖客为难的心情吧，忍了忍继续睡。

第三天白天老公给正在工作的老婆端了绿茶过来，老婆问今天怎么拿绿茶，平时不都是柠檬水？老公说绿茶降火，并且控诉了自己连续两个晚上遭遇咸猪手的悲惨经历。他说的声泪俱下，听者落泪，闻者伤心。可犯罪分子丝毫没有悔改之意，老婆无辜的眨了眨眼，喝了口绿茶说今晚保证不乱摸你。

的确，她没有乱摸。为了不再性骚扰老公，她决定背对着老公睡觉。可是，今晚不摸改蹭了。老婆的腰，屁股和大腿一直在敏感部位蹭来蹭去，又给蹭出火了。不想打扰老婆睡觉，只好一个人去厕所解决。一边撸一边想起白天老婆说的话，他就像那个第无数次相信嫖客给自己承诺的妓女一样可悲。

第四天，他还没来得及向老婆抱怨就接到了对方要出差的通知，耐心的给对方准备好了早饭和平时常备的药，在老婆吃饭时还替她封上了刚才她怎么用力都没封上的行李箱。目送老婆离去，还叮嘱她路上小心下飞机给他打电话。当天晚上，他失眠了。他觉得像他这样对嫖客死心塌地的妓女真的是无药可救了，搂着老婆平时搂着的抱枕，安心的睡了。

一周以后老婆终于回来了，他像是舍弃了尊严一般对老婆说你要是喜欢摸我就摸吧，我也不会再跟你抱怨了，我觉得你摸着我睡觉挺好的。而老婆像是看傻子一样的看着他，说：“结婚到现在十多天你老婆我没有性生活，你现在还不来操我是在等着我用道具操你？”

这个世界上又多了一个被嫖客PUA成功的妓女，老公抱着事后睡着的老婆这样想到。


End file.
